


Oh Baby Baby

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, No Smut, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, best friend mingi, best friend san, hongjoong is a big dumb, inappropriate language, new abo rules, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “I’m 25, Hongjoong.” He paused and sighed deeply, casting his eyes downward. “I want a baby.” He finished with a whisper.They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, the only sound breaking through was Seonghwa’s soft sniffles and Hongjoong’s heavy breathing.“You want…” Hongjoong started, unable to find the words. They fell back into a very uncomfortable silence as Hongjoong processed Seonghwa’s words.After a few minutes, Hongjoong heard rustling and looked up to find Seonghwa putting on his shoes.“Where are you going?” Hongjoong asked.“I’m going to go to San and Mingi’s for a bit,” Seonghwa responded with a small, yet weak smile. “You need some time, which is fine. I’m just….I can’t be here.”“Seonghwa-”“It’s okay, Joong. I get that it’s a hard thing to come to terms with. We’ve never discussed it. We’re just roommates that help each other with monthly inconveniences. I’ll call you later.” And with that, Seonghwa was gone, leaving a very very frustrated and confused Hongjoong alone.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alphas & Omegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 15
Kudos: 302





	Oh Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first installment of my brand new ABO universe. This one focuses on SeongJoong and some miscommunication between them. There's no smut yet, but I do plan on writing some later. I plan on making an entire universe out of this and I hope you enjoy. This universe has some unique nuances, so please make sure you're at least somewhat familiar with the "rules" of the universe (laid out in the last part).
> 
> as always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy

Seonghwa could literally feel his biological clock ticking. Every inhale was an uptick and the exhales were the downticks. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his “mate” ( _ if you could even call him that  _ Seonghwa bitterly thinks and instantly feels a slight pang of regret at the thought) and he didn’t know how much more he could take. He’s always wanted a baby since he presented as an omega. Honestly, nobody was shocked that his secondary gender was a childbearing one. He’s always been the “mom” of his friend group, nurturing and caring, but stern and able to hold those he loved accountable. He initially presented with Omega characteristics at 15, which was the typical age for that process to start. He was elated when he had his first “heat” which was composed of small periods of bleeding or spotting mixed with slick.

Between the ages of 15 and 21, an alpha or omega is considered to be in “pre-presentation” where you’re having different aspects of your heat or rut respectively without the full shabang. At 15, one will go through their first “presentation” where they will show the first signs of their secondary genders and they experience a “heat” or “rut” annually. Once they reach their 21st birthday, they’re considered fully presented and heats or ruts will happen monthly.

Seonghwa was 25, and not that he was counting, but he has experienced roughly 50 normal, presented heats. While his weren’t as  _ intense  _ as Wooyoung’s (he’d unfortunately heard horror stories from Jongho about how insatiable he was), he still definitely enjoyed a good knotting. But what he wanted more than anything in the world was something he couldn’t have. Not yet, at least. And not until the alpha he’d been sharing his heats (and most of his romantic relationship life, let’s be honest) with decides to get his head out of his ass.

He wanted a baby.  _ God he wanted a baby so fucking bad _ .

It’s the thing that kept him up at night the most. He and his alpha had bought a house and Seonghwa had  _ insisted  _ on having at least three bedrooms, planning to turn one into a nursery, with still another room that Hongjoong could have his home studio. Not that he told Hongjoong any of this. Right now, the room was just storage for all of their extra things. 

You see, omegas cannot biologically get pregnant until they’re in a claimed relationship. Both the alpha and the omega have to be claimed by the other for either of them to be fertile. Otherwise, they’re baron. If an omega gets to the age of 40 without a claiming bite, their omega secondary gender disappears and they remain a beta. That was one of Seonghwa’s greatest fears in life. Not that being a beta was bad, it was just not the life he wanted. He wanted at least three babies ( _ preferably with Hongjoong _ he caught himself thinking on multiple sleepless nights). He wanted to experience it all. Pregnancy, motherhood, becoming a grandparent, all of it. He wanted it all and he was getting desperate. 

*****

He’d only brought it up to Hongjoong once and his expression could only be described as rivaling Bambi’s best doe-eyed look. His eyes got so large and so round that Seonghwa was scared that he may be taking in too much light through his retinas. Seonghwa dropped it after that. At least for a little bit. Hongjoong never brought it up either, at least not seriously. It was one of his favorite tactics to use when Seonghwa was in heat, though. It never failed to make Seonghwa produce an extra gush of slick, and Hongjoong wiggled happily at the extra wetness, making the slide into him that much easier. 

Once Seonghwa’s heat was over and he  _ still  _ remained unclaimed, he kicked Hongjoong out of his nest in frustration. Seonghwa’s normally pleasant lemon scent was laced with sour and rotting notes from distress and sadness and Hongjoong was stunned at the action. Seonghwa kept himself locked away in his room alone for four days, not allowing Hongjoong to see him except when he’d leave his room to refill his small refrigerator with water and food once a day. Hongjoong tried to talk to him, ask him what was wrong, but Seonghwa just looked at him sadly and retreated, leaving only the smell of sour lemons in his wake.

_ *Knock knock knock* _

On the fourth day, Hongjoong was tired. 

* _ knock knock* _

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong prompted, voice barely above a whisper. “Seonghwa please, baby, talk to me.”

Silence. He turned the handle, meeting no resistance as the latch popped free. He didn’t enter. Not yet at least.

“Seonghwa, baby, can I come in?” Hongjoong heard a faint sniffle and a soft, affirmative hum before breaching the threshold of their bedroom. He paused momentarily, letting the scent of his omega in distress permeate his senses. He frowned and started producing his own pheromones to attempt to calm him down. There was a slight battle of the scents before Seonghwa’s began to retreat, his omega sensing the alpha present. There was still the ghost of his sadness present, looming in the air, but for now it had mostly subsided.

“Can we talk?” Hongjoong prompted, voice still soft.

“About what?” Seonghwa whispered. He was folding his hands together and fidgeting with the hem of his (actually it was Hongjoong’s) shirt. Hongjoong made a move to come closer to Seonghwa, the latter flinching slightly. Hongjoong stopped approaching, opting to give his omega some space.

“About what’s been bothering you for the past four days.”

“I can’t tell you.” Seonghwa says with slightly more conviction.

“Why not, baby?” Hongjoong asked after a moment. He was taken aback at the fact that Seonghwa couldn’t talk to him about something. They’d always had a healthy relationship, always being open to communicating and talking with each other, even when times were difficult and one of them was strung out. 

“Because you’ve already blown me off once before.” Hongjoong’s jaw dropped. He immediately began racing through his past memories and failed to come up with a time he’d ever not heard Seonghwa out with something he’d brought to him. Sensing Hongjoong’s confusion, Seonghwa continued. “I’m 25, Hongjoong.” He paused and sighed deeply, casting his eyes downward. “I want a baby.” He finished with a whisper.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, the only sound breaking through was Seonghwa’s soft sniffles and Hongjoong’s heavy breathing.

“You want…” Hongjoong started, unable to find the words. They fell back into a very uncomfortable silence as Hongjoong processed Seonghwa’s words.

After a few minutes, Hongjoong heard rustling and looked up to find Seonghwa putting on his shoes. 

“Where are you going?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’m going to go to San and Mingi’s for a bit,” Seonghwa responded with a small, yet weak smile. “You need some time, which is fine. I’m just….I can’t be here.”

“ _ Seonghwa- _ ”

“It’s okay, Joong. I get that it’s a hard thing to come to terms with. We’ve never discussed it. We’re just roommates that help each other with monthly inconveniences. I’ll call you later.” And with that, Seonghwa was gone, leaving a very  _ very  _ frustrated and confused Hongjoong alone.

*****

“So I just left,” Seonghwa breathed into San’s shoulder. When he showed up on San and Mingi’s porch, the two were surprised, but upon smelling his distress, let him in without question. Mingi made him some chai tea (“your favorite, honey,” he cooed at Seonghwa noticing the lit up look on his face at the presentation) and they all sat around aimlessly talking before Seonghwa lost it. 

“How am I supposed to go back there?” He cries and feels San’s arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Shh, don’t worry about that right now. Right now you need a bath and some sleep.” San turns to address Mingi, not retracting his arm from Seonghwa’s shoulders. “My love, could you run a bath and put some of my lavender soaks in it?” Mingi smiled at his omega and left the room, always eager to please San. Mingi returned a few minutes later, informing the two older boys that Seonghwa’s bath was ready.

“Up you go,” San grunted, hoisting Seonghwa up and ushering him to the large bathroom. “Want me to stay with you?” Seonghwa nods, not really feeling like being alone. The two boys strip off their clothes and San sinks down into the warm water, prompting Seonghwa to join him. Seonghwa slips in the tub, putting his back to the other man’s chest. San snakes his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and just holds him as they relax, urging Seonghwa to let out his emotions. Before long, Seonghwa was crying quiet tears and San was weaving soft fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. Mingi poked his head in a few times, shooting a soft smile at the sight before slipping out to prepare a room for Seonghwa to sleep in. 

“Do you mind if I stay here for a few days?” Seonghwa slurred after a while. San presses a kiss to his hair and nods. 

“Silly, sweet boy, you don’t even have to ask.” San coos. Mingi chooses that point to reenter the bathroom.

“Hwa, I made up a room for you. You can stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you both. I just don’t want to be at home right now. I don’t think I can take it.”

“Come on, let’s get you up and ready for bed.” San says. Seonghwa nods and stands, leaning against San for support, both physically (because he was feeling especially weak) and emotionally. 

San was his rock, his go-to and confidant, and he truly (platonically) loved him and his mate. They’d been friends for 8 years, the three of them, well before Hongjoong was in the picture. It was actually Mingi who had introduced them, Seonghwa taking to the shorter, feisty alpha almost immediately. Seonghwa was 19 at the time and not considered fully presented. They emotionally danced around each other until Hongjoong turned 21. After his third rut after fully presenting, he, in a lust-filled haze, damn near demanded that Seonghwa help him through his rut. That no other omega could satisfy him like he knew Seonghwa was capable of doing (there’s no way he could have known that, though, considering they’d never spent a heat or rut together).

Seonghwa had laughed at the time, and honestly he laughed every time he thought of the memory of Hongjoong’s blown pupils demanding in his pouty huff that Seonghwa help him. The chuckle had only made the alpha more irritable and therefore cute and Seonghwa couldn’t say no. They’ve spent every heat and rut together since. Seonghwa was happy with how things were.

Until he wasn’t. 

When they bought the house, it felt like another piece of Seonghwa clicked into place. He allowed himself to explore the possibility of domesticity with Hongjoong and allowed himself to imagine the likelihood that Hongjoong would want to be his life partner. They shared everything, including a bed, finances, secrets (most of them, anyway) and fears, but not once had Seonghwa brought up the possibility of wanting a family with Hongjoong. He wanted Hongjoong to come to the realization that he wanted to claim Seonghwa on his own, not be guilted into it. But now, everything is out there, and Seonghwa didn’t know what was going through Hongjoong’s mind.

Seonghwa fell asleep quickly that night, his body succumbing to the exhaustion that had been plaguing him for days, with a soft, sad cry of Hongjoong’s name on his lips.

*****

“Is he still here?” Hongjoong asked when Mingi opened the door. Mingi nodded and stepped aside, allowing the shorter boy to enter his home. 

“He’s sleeping right now,” San says sharply from his place on the couch. He didn’t meet Hongjoong’s eyes. “He’s really upset.”

Hongjoong nods, although San can’t see him. “I just want to talk to him.”

“Again, he’s sleeping right now. It took a lot to get him to relax.” San scolded, causing the normally quick-witted alpha to duck his head. He knew he was the reason Seonghwa was upset. He’d been the reason Seonghwa has been upset for the past almost week.

“I know,” he whispers. 

“All he wants is you, Joong.” Mingi offers. “He wants to be claimed and have a family and a life with you. Don’t you want that?”

“Absolutely,” Hongjoong wheezed. “I want that more than anything in the fucking world. I want to be his and I want him to be mine. I thought he  _ was  _ mine. Please just let me talk to him.”

“Jesus fucking christ, you can talk to him in the godddamn morning, Hongjoong. He’s in the last room on the left.” San says before storming out of the room. Mingi looks fondly after his omega and sends a wordless apology to Hongjoong. Mingi puts his hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Joong, you can obviously stay here. He’s in the last room on the left, but please just let him sleep. He was really distraught earlier. He thinks you don’t want him.” Mingi says with a sigh, removing his hand and retreating after his omega for the night. 

Hongjoong makes his way silently down the hall, he sheds his shirt, leaving him in his sweatpants before sliding in next to Seonghwa. On impulse, Seonghwa gravitates to Hongjoong, scenting him in his sleep. Hongjoong smiles into his omega’s hair, allowing himself to be scented, noticing the faint lavender smell on his skin as well as how it mingles with Seonghwa’s content lemon scent. He noticed a slight twinge of sour, but it was nothing compared to the pungent odor radiating off of him earlier that day and even earlier that week. 

For the first time since Seonghwa’s heat ended, Hongjoong slept peacefully. 

*****

Seonghwa woke up the next morning significantly warmer than he was when he went to bed, and it took him longer than it should have to realize that he was not alone like he was before going to sleep. He tried to move to get up, but was held down by a sleeping presence with their arm slung over Seonghwa’s waist. He snuggled back into the warmth momentarily before trying to get up again. 

“Hmmmmph please stop moving,” the figure grumbled sleepily, tightening his hold around Seonghwa’s waist.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa whispered, now frozen to the spot. “What are you doing here?”

“Nghhh wanted to talk. Sani said you were sleeping.” the shorter drawled, nuzzling his face into the top notch of Seonghwa’s spine, pressing a kiss there. 

“I came here because I thought you didn’t want to talk,” Seonghwa said, forcing himself to even his voice. He felt Hongjoong shake his head frantically, still not letting Seonghwa go.

“Silly omega,” Hongjoong breathed, causing Seonghwa to squawk in protest, hitting Hongjoong’s hip.

“What do you mean,  _ silly omega _ , Hongjoong?”

“Silly omega because you have this wild idea that I don’t want you in your head.” Hongjoong smiled against Seonghwa’s back, pressing more kisses there.

“When all I want” kiss “is for you” kiss “to be mine” kiss “always.”

“You - you want to c-claim me?” Seonghwa manages to get out.

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Seonghwa.  _ Yes.”  _ Hongjoong wheezes. “More than anything in this entire plane of existence. I have since that first rut I demanded you to stay with me.” Seonghwa chuckles at the memory once more.

“Why’d you get so weird yesterday?”

“You talked about babies before we were even claimed, Hwa, that shit just caught me off guard. I’m not against it, I promise. It’s just not time to have a baby yet.” Seonghwa pouted slightly and Hongjoong turned him around.

“None of that please. Put the lip away.” Seonghwa refused, giving his alpha a petulant look.

“Would you stop pouting if I told you my plan for my next rut?” Seonghwa nodded, eyes lighting up significantly. 

“I was going to ask you to put your claim on me.”

Seonghwa gasped, not expecting to be the first one to lay the claim. He always assumed it would be Hongjoong biting him first. “It’s always been you, Park Seonghwa. Be mine forever?”

Seonghwa nodded and burst into tears at the same time. Upon hearing the commotion, San barrelled into the room shooting his best glares at Hongjoong.

“You made him cry again, what the fuck?” San yelled at Hongjoong. Hongjoong, horrified, turned to Seonghwa with a pleading look to explain and call his friend’s attack off. Seonghwa chuckled.

“No, Sani it’s fine. He wants me to put the first claim.” Seonghwa beamed at his younger friend. San’s demeanor changed significantly at learning the news.

“Really?” He asked, suspicious. Hongjoong nodded.

“I need him to know I’m serious. I’m willing to put aside the stereotype of an alpha laying first claim so that the love of my life knows that I don’t ever want to be without him again.”

San nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer.

“Okay, well now that that’s settled...I need you both to leave. My preheat started this morning, and this is the room we use,” San said, deadpan. Seonghwa gasped and clutched at his chest dramatically.

“What would you have done had we not worked this out?”

“We would have switched rooms.” Mingi supplied.

“Wait - YOU GUYS FUCK IN HERE?” Hongjoong exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

“Many times,” Mingi said, proud. Hongjoong gagged dramatically and Seonghwa laughed as he gathered his belongings. He hugged his two best friends, wishing them luck through San’s heat, and left their house with his boyfriend and  _ soon to be mate. _

Seonghwa could wait a little longer to have a baby, as long as he knows Hongjoong will be the one beside him through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> well? what do you think? comments, concerns, questions? let me know what you think and leave a comment or kudos :) 
> 
> find me on[ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/armystaytiny)


End file.
